


Confidential hooks

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, KonBart mentioned, KonJay onesided, KonTim Onesided, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon has to keep his mouth closed about a lot of things. Lex would get it but everyone else? Hell no
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 40





	Confidential hooks

**Author's Note:**

> I love my custody HCs but when I think about Kon dealing with stuff I feel he would try it on his own first until he finds someone that wouldn't judge him.
> 
> I'm not THAT mean to Clark here... he's just clueless

Kon’s life had to be the strangest that there was and he was not over exaggerating anything. When he thought about how others had to live and how he had to live? He himself was confused about the state of everything. He had three different places to live and in each one it was like he was a different person.

He lived at the Titans tower but that was work. He lived with one his Dads most of the time. Not too often, the League would freak if Kon was with Lex that often. Although the best that Kon ever felt was when he lived with Lex. There was just something about the way Lex made him feel. He made Kon feel as though he was enough and that was actually important.

He loved Kon and he said it too. he said it often with no bribing and no pushing. Lex would give Kon the world on a platter if he asked for it. Kon knew that and he knew that was the reason the league did not want him with his Dad that often.

Batman would freak if he ever knew the things that Kon knew about Lex. The things that Lex himself had told him. Even showed him. Was he afraid? No because while Lex might burn the world he would never burn Kon and that was what was really important here. He would never hurt Kon on purpose and after the life that Kon had endured, he needed to know this.

There was the whole… everything that went down when he had burst out the labs. The league, Lex. The custody battle from hell that Kon still couldn’t believe he had not dreamed up. it had been strange to have everyone pipe in with an opinion when they had ignored him before.

People had looked at him when they had looked past him before. It was strange. It was eerie. Kon couldn’t get used to it. Lex told him just keep his head down and do what he wanted but the entire problem with everything was that Kon just couldn’t do everything that he wanted. He never would be able to do everything he wanted no matter what. the eyes were everywhere.

Living at the Tower got tense fast, some people were not cool with Kon being cool about what Lex was. That was something he couldn’t change but he could avoid them. Then there was the last place that Kon was forced to call home and it was not Gotham.

The Kent residences.

That had been a shock for him. Not a shock for Lex because he had seen his Dad roll his eyes when Batman had said exactly what Kon would have to do often. He got to live with Lex but he had to live with Clark too and that was another bag of worms.

Living with Clark meant living at Smallville sometimes. That caused enough trouble with Lex because Lex would rather nuke Smallville than have Kon there for any reason. Bad history it figures.

The Kent farm got Lex’s teeth gritting and made his eyes go blank. The other part of Clark’s life that Lex hated but pretended he did not had to do with Clark’s apartment in Metropolis and who he shared it and his secrets with. Kon was not too keen on her either but at least Lois was rarely around and it could be worse. He could have been stuck with Chloe and Lana.

As it was he had to dismiss Lana every now and again when she slunk back to Lex. Sometimes he had to tip her over the balcony or out a boardroom or one time out of Lex’s bedroom. The woman had no shame.

There had been the time Kon had been pissed at Clark for putting his nose where it didn’t belong so he had removed Lana from Lex’s bed and dropped her in Clark’s. the fallout had been loud and hilarious but Clark had behaved after that. He was still twitchy when Lana was mentioned though but after Lois had yelled the place down who could blame him?

Kon sighed as he plopped down by the breakfast table. He knew Clark’s secret identity was important to him but why the hell did he have to get dragged into the mess too? Clark liked to talk a good game but when it came to backing things up he just… he didn’t understand.

Kon snatched the bread out the toaster and eyed Clark and Lois as they bustled around. This sort of thing. He had no idea why they couldn’t understand there was no place for him here.

“Oh!” Clark looked over his shoulder as he fried with one hand and wrote notes with other hand. “What’s up with you lately? I haven’t been hearing much of a buzz or anything but I heard you’ve been taking advantage of leave? Anything I should hear about?” Clark looked so eager that it almost hurt Kon.

Lois’s blatant curiosity prevented Kon from saying a lot of things. Not as though he would tell Clark though. Lex yeah… hell yes. Of course he would tell Lex. Lex got things even things Kon did not want to admit to yet.

Because when he looked at Clark sometimes Kon felt lost to where he should start with shit. There were things he had never told Clark and as days trailed along he had no idea where to start. Like his biggest dilemma.

He looked Clark in the eyes and shrugged because he had no idea how to tell him the mess he was currently in. he had promised himself after Cassie he would behave but… when they guys he liked had girlfriends. What the hell could he do about that?

He didn’t want to mess any of the friendships that he had now up. There had been that moment with Bart but he couldn’t pursue that for a multitude of reasons. Number one being the time period when it had happened and that he had lied when asked if something was going on. Nothing had happened but it could have. That fight had weakened his defences and just for a moment there had been something. There still could be if Kon was willing to risk the tower melting into a shouting match.

Jason… Kon was glad the guy was dating even though Kon had thought there was going to be a chance of something. He had sworn… he had thought but he had been obviously wrong.

Tim was different. That was his best friend and they did love each other. There had been that kiss back then too but then… girlfriend. So what could he do about that? Kon wanted them to be happy but he didn’t exactly want to be alone.

So that’s why he had done what he had done and… how could he love two people screw someone else and have it feel so good? He was still lost on that. Hell he should talk to Lex about that. He might know more than a thing or two.

Kon didn’t want to mess up the lives of those he cared about. The guys he liked had someone else. He had to be cool with that but he was messing around with someone he wasn’t even certain that he liked and it was better than he had thought it would be. That was messed up.

And Kon was going to see him again even… the fuck was wrong with him? But he couldn’t exactly mess up what Jason and Tim had. He couldn’t mess around with Bart or _she_ would know that time that Kon had lied. He was knee deep in it. This was a situation Clark would just never get.

“You know how it is.” Kon ate his toast and avoided looking at Lois. “Nothing really serious. Everything’s cool.” At least he had to pretend that it was.


End file.
